Such is life
by kazukarin
Summary: NxM slight HxR Kiseki wants a normal life with no reporters following her every move Ru her manager gives her the chance of a normal life enter Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai what might happen with this ppl stay within or fear the bakagun xD sux at sumarie


Disclaimer: hmmm....*camera flashes* was it true!? did u really bought it??! OMG THIS IS THE OWNER!!! -sweatdrop- dude.....SHE DID BOUGHT IT!! wait...what am i saying...I DNT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!-gets hit by baka gun- HOTARU U MEANIE!! T-T

A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating my fics, i am also srry for all those of you who send me a pm telling me 2 write a story T_T i truly didnt had time and when i had it i lacked inspiration...i was writing one fic at college -yeah the dreaded C word *shivers* thats hy i dnt have time ugh... anyway it turned out so angsty! i even wanted 2 cry if it wasnt for the major hottie in front of me which kind of became my frnd -i can check him out without him bothering- oh yeah i told him he is hot and he smiled at me -sighs dreamily- anyway i came with this so KAZU IS BCK PPL!!!! even tho is almost midnight and ill probably crashed at 6 am im doing it for all of u who requested a new gakuen alice fic!!

Just so u kno yes is a NatsuMikan fic but i kind of becamse frnds with a Rukaru fan so it might be both sides xD this is cause of u arienne!!

i think this one wont b M rated but who knows lol

a lil bit of info. I wont describe all the characters i mention i mean ya;ll know the descriptions imagine them bigger for the guys hotters nd for the grls cuters and curvier *winks*

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"There she is!!!" yelled a woman with dark hair pointing at a dark hair girl which was trying to hide with her hoodie.

"Where?!" yelled a few more people running to the pointing woman.

"The- where did she go?!!?!? Hurry we might find her!!!" yelled the same woman as she took her microphone and took off running with the camera man right behind her.

As the last of the people or more likely_ Reporters_ turn the corner the unknown figure walked out of her hiding. A trash can. Pulling her hoodie out you could see her straight long black hair tied on a sideway ponytail. Red and green highlight mixing with the black and blue bangs on the side of her face. Her face a slight tan with narrowed hazel eyes which stared or more likely glared at the corner where the last reporter was seen.

"Mataku, dont they get bored. GET A LIFE YOU FUC-hmpmg!!"

"I can say the same for you. Dont you get bored yelling at them?" A monotone voice was heard covering the girl's mouth.

Said girl turned around to see her manager and best friend. Brown hair that reach her midback with black and blond higlights mixing with her brown hair and bangs covering her eyes. Her face a pale tone with emotionless purple eyes stared at the girl infront of her while holding some papers. A bluetooth could be seen on her left ear.

"Tsk, dont try to hide it you get annoyed at them too" replied the girl crossing her arms over her chest showing all the bracelets and black rubber bands that decorated her left arm while her right had a few spike bracelets.

"But i dont go yelling at them when i am trying to hide myself, which is what you are suppose to be doing _Kiseki_" The named sounded so sarcastic coming from her mouth but Kiseki just rolled her eyes at her.

"I know that but is partly your fault! If you werent so damn lazy. 'You couldnt change the car's tire' you say 'Is your job to do what i say!'. I wouldnt be running away from those annoying reporters, which by the way, got a picture of me doing the dirty job for you!!!" Kiseki said exasperated moving her arms like crazy around her to make her point enter in the thick skull of the perosn infront of her.

"Dammit Ru! This is getting out of hand!! DO YOU KNOW THAT!!! even playboy called! PLAYBOY!!! WHAT THE HELL HAS A CHANGE IN TIRES HAVE TO DO WITH PLAYBOY!?!?!?!!?"

A small grunt was heard and then steps...a lot of them...

Kiseki widen her eyes "Crap! Let's get the hell outta here!!" She took Ru's hand, the one without the papers if she did she would had die a slow and painful dead...., and took out running.

* * *

Kiseki sighed for the....i forgot which was it but it was so annoying.

Ru was sat at the kitchen table. The table full of papers and pen's ad stuff.

Kisekis stared at Ru for a while.

"What are you staring at?"

Kiseki snapped out of her 'Ru trance' as she like's to call it and look at her with a small non-sarcastic smile.

"I was just wondering how it would be to go back to school as a normal person. You know i was only once and it was for a few weeks until people knew about me then i had to go back to homeschooling." She sighed "I mean, we are 17 soon to be 18 at least my senior year as a normal person. I t would be nice you know, make new friends, have new experiences, be normal for a chance no one knowing who i am..."Kiseki trailed off as she stared at nothing.

Ru hearing all of this put a thoughtful expression.

"Kiseki" Kiseki snapped out and look at Ru.

"I think...." Kiseki looked at Ru excited...maybe she will help her out!!

"I think you have an interview tomorrow at 7 sharp, I forgot to tell you" And there went her hope..._Ru will never change..._

* * *

"....Let's give it up for Black Miracle everyone! that was her new single 'Where I belong'!!"

Kiseki looked at the camera infront of her and put a peace sign "Thank you everyone for supporting me! I'll be seeing you all on my next concert!" She waved and walked out of stage.

Ru was talking with someone on her bluetooth while she wrote some stuff on her papers, texted on her other phone and glared at the man who kept asking her stuff. All at the same time.

_  
'I sometimes wonder how she can do that'_ Kiseki thought as she continue walking to her room to change clothes.

On the other hand Ru was on a heated call while glaing at the idiotic guy who was trying to get her attention. She got so annoyed, which was not usual for her cool attitude, that she threw her phone, the one she was texting on, to the poor guy's head knocking him unconscious.

"Forgive me there was an idiot interrupting me, as I was saying I would like to enter two transfer students into your school."

_  
'I understand ma'am but we have to give both of them exams as to know if they will be able to...'_

"I will give you all the information you want i also want confidentiality, the person both of them are not normal people"

_  
'I understand if so i would like to both come and meet me so there wont be any trouble. I can also tell you what you will be needing for the transfer process so when you come you bring everything  
here and it can be done at once. Is that ok with you?'_

"Yes, thank you very much. Can you send the list of papers on a fax?"

_  
'Of course!'_

"The please do. This is my number ***-****-**** glad to make business with you until then"

Ru hang up and look at Kiseki walking out of her set with her leather pants and loose shirt. With her hoodie at hand

"Are you done?" Ru asked her as she took all her papers.

"Yeah -yawn- can we go home now? Im tired" Kiseki said as she put her purple and black hoodie on.

Ru gave a mischiveous smirk at her "really? then I suppose dear Yuka wont be able to see her little angel....what a shame" She sighed dramatically as she walked away. Kiseki with her  
mouth wide open.

Ru mentally counted '3...2...1' As she reached one she closed her eyes trying not to cover her ears.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOM IS COMING?!?!!?!?!?? NO WAY!!!!"she started jumping and screaming nonsense while all the workers backstage stared at the suppose to be cool and serious singer.

Ru rolled her eyes. And Kiseki was all out talking non stop her tiredness forgotten.

* * *

A tall slender woman with shoulder lenght brunnette hair and huge shiny brown eyes looked at her arm watch once more as she sighed for the tenth time "Where are they? Im suppose to take a plane to France in a few minutes" Hissed the woman worried and sad at the same time.

Suddenly a "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" made her look up and smiled fondly.

"Mikan..."

"MOOM!!!!!!" She threw her arms around her mother's neck as she hugged her tightly and cried her eyes out.

"Mikan dear how are you?" Kiseki a.k.a. Mikan looked at her mother teary eyed.

"Im *sniff* great!! *sniff**sniff* I havent seen you in almost a year!! You are neglecting me!!!"

Yuka looked sadly at Mikan "Im sorry dear, Ive been busy with the movie i've been working on we're actually on the last scenes of it. Im going to take a break so I can have bonding time with you" Yuka hugged Mikan tightly then let her go.

"Hotaru thank you for taking good care of her I dont know what i would do without you to care for her."

Hotaru gave a slight smile "I dont know what you mean Yuka. If it werent for you im not sure where I would be"

Mikan looked down for a minute and sighed. "Well im sure you have to go now dont you"

Yuka knew it wasnt a question. She sighed and took out a small box from her bag.

"This is for you Mikan. Hotaru I have one for you two"she gave both of them a small square box.

"Hotaru dont sell yours please it was a gift"

With that Yuka waved and left.

* * *

Mikan was humming while staring at the box her mom gave her.

A knock made her look up to see Hotaru looking at her sternly.

"What...?"

She walked and sat next to Mikan taking out ear plugs.

Mikan stared at her questionly.

"Mikan, we have an appointment at Gakuen Alice"

Mikan stared at her "ok..?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and put her plugs on "Gakuen Alice is a school you will be enrolling there with me"

She didnt need to wait for long until Mikan understood and started screaming and asking questions.

Hotaru stared at her not hearing a thing of what she said.

"This is so cool!! I love you so much!! Hotaru you are the best friend I could had ever got!!! So when are we leaving? Do we start soon? What level are we taking?!?!" She continue doing random questions at Hotaru until she got out her Baka gun and shot her thrice.

~A few minutes later~

"ugh....Hotaru....Why did you shot me...?" Mikan sat up and rubbed her head while looking around.

"Ru? RUU!!?!?!" Mikan walked out of her room and saw no one.

Walking around the house, opening rooms, bathrooms, cleaning rooms, etc. she found nothing. She continue on her way until she reached the kitchen....Hotaru sat staring at her.

"Well took you long enough" She stood up and walked to the door "let's go"

"But we're leaving? what about our stuff??" Mikan said as she walked besides Hotaru.

Hotaru took her phone and pressed a button. "There everything is fix. Our stuff will be send to our dorms"

Mikan looked wide eyed at Hotaru. "DORMS!?!?!? Hotaru how can there be dorms!?!?! We can't stay at dorms!! You know I have concerts, interview, programs to go to!!!!!"

Hotaru stopped infront of her "Mikan Im your manager, I know how i can work." She looked at Mikan "You wanted a normal life, you will be Black Miracle still but, you will also be Mikan Sakura from now on you will use your natural hair color with a special wig i created. I warn you Mikan, where we are going they are alices too, please just stick with one that doesnt get much attention." with that Hotaru climb in the car, Mikan right behind her.

"Hotaru....what alice are you chosing? Since you have two..." Mikan trailed off as she took the wig Hotaru just gave her and put it on.

"I'll use my first one, besides is the perfect for blackmail..." Mikan sweatdrop at her and stared at the mirror.

"It's been a while since i saw my hair color like this."

Hotaru nodded and told the driver to take them away.

* * *

Mikan looked at her room dejectly. The meeting had gone pretty well but since she said she only had one alice she got a 2 star bedroom. To her luck, or Hotaru's blackmail, she is Hotaru's neighboor.

As Hotaru had said everything was already on her room when she got in, it was a very simple room compare to the one she has had since a baby.

Hotaru walked into her room and gave her a small device. "This" she ponted at the small round thingy "will help us keep in touch no matter what, if you get in trouble just think about me and speak. Is also a way to talk without spies." Mikan nodded and put the device on. If you didnt look close enough you wouldnt be able to see it.

"Well then, shall we Mikan?" Mikan stared at Hotaru for a few moments

"You are on those days of the month ain't ya?" A vein popped as she heard Mikan

"Dont answer that's the only way you are nice enough to make conversation" with that Mikan walked away leaving an annoyed Hotaru behind.

"Im sure i can make something to shut that baka up" hissed Hotaru as she got an evil glint on her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning class!!" Narumi as cheerful as always said as all the students looked at him and walked to their respective seats.

He gave a little smile 'how they have grown' he thought as an image of ten year olds screaming and ignoring him flash in his mind.

"We have two transfer students, girls for all you who are curious" He said as he called both girls inside.

Hotaru with her raven shoulder lenght hair and purple highlights inside of it looking boredly at everyone.

Mikan with her huge smile and her long brunnette hair freely with black and red green highligts.

Mikan took a step forward and greeted cheerfuly "Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan Im 17 years old!"

Hotaru glanced at her. Making Mikan sweatdrop "This is Imai Hotaru she is also 17 years old."

A permy hair girl raised her hand "What are your alices?"

Mikan smiled sweetly at her and was about to answer when Hotaru cut her off "that's none of your business"

Mikan sighed and looked at Narumi "where do we sit?"

Narumi smiled and look around the room there were only to empty sits. He gave a smirk at the sleeping teen.

"Mikan you can sit by the window besides Natsume -there were a few gasps around the room but all three of them ignored them- and Hotaru you can sit besides Ruka"

Both girls nodded and walk to their obvious sits. Mikan sitting besides Natsume which she totally ignored and Hotaru besides Ruka which she took out a camera and took a picture of him spacing out while petting his bunny.

Hotaru smirked as she took out her book "this is going to be an interesting year"

* * *

"DONT BE SUCH A JERK!!"

"I dont know what your talking about"

"Dont try to act innocent I know it was you who did it!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"I HAD IT ON MY DESK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THERE!!!"

The boy raised an eyebrow and simply ignore her.

Mikan's temper was about to snap when Permy and her copy cats walk to her.

"How dare you newbie talk to Natsume like that!?"

-snap-

Mikan turned around slowly and glare at Sumire.

Sumire was about to say something when Mikan snapped her fingers and her box appear.

Yes she was fighting over the box her mom gave her.

And Natsume was annoying the girl simply because he was bored.

Now he was looking at his pockets like an idiot because she had her box back.

Mikan stomp off the classroom. It was lunch time already she had to find Hotaru ad eat or go by herself.

She stopped and though about it and change directions.

"I prefer to be alone about now since that jerk was totally pissing me off."

Mikan continue walking around the school campus talking to herself, students walking near her looked at her strangely.

"I want to be normal I say. Please I just have a year left I continue. No it can be new experiences, new friends I argued! NOW WHAT!?!?!?!" she saw a sakura tree blooming and sat there huffing.

"So much for me being normal! Now im treated like a pet!" She looked at her hands and sighed pulling her legs to her chest.

She stood there thinking and muttering words that sounded weird.

"Oi!"

Mikan looked to her right to see the annoyance of the day.

She ignored him and look at the floor frowning.

"Oi!" he sat next to her.

"what do you want now Natsume"

Natsume looked at her. His piercing red eyes staring at her while his raven hair dance softly with the wind.

"Why are you so upset about? I didnt steal anything" he grunted

Mikan huffed at him.

"Just forget about it, we started the wrong way. Can we start again?" Mikan looked at him pleadingly.

Natsume looked to the other side.

"Don't be a jerk!!" She extended her hand to him with a huge grin "Hi my name is Mikan! what's your name?"

Natsume stared at her like she was crazy. "Natsume" he grunted while giving a slight shake to her hand.

Mikan beamed at him "Nice to meet you Natsume! Im sure we'll get to be great friends!"

Natsume rolled his eyes as Mikan started talking non stop to him.

* * *

Hotaru was currently sitting on the cafeteria ignoring all the rabid fangirls that were screaming at her.

She looked up and saw beautiful blue eyes glaring at her heatly.

She took out her camera and took a picture of him glaring.

"Now what did you wanted to talk about?"

Ruka who was about to yell at her glared harder "I want to know why are you selling pictures of me and how did you took them!?"

Hotaru sipped a bit of her tea "Well you ARE Ruka Nogi famous model and vet to be are you not?"

Ruka nodded stiffly "Then I can sell your pictures world wide and win a fortune that's why. Be happy Im happy enough to answer you"

Ruka huffed and cross his arms over his chest.

"What's your name anyway? I didnt get it" he muttered as he gave his rabbit some carrots he left on his plate.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and smirked "well nice to meet you Bunnyboy Im Imai Hotaru glad to meet you....very nice to meet you" she finished with money signs on her eyes.

Ruka sweatdrop "are you for real? what can I do to take those pictures back?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow "this?" she showed a lot of pictures to Ruka with him in different forms, emotions and attitudes.

Ruka got wide eyed but nodded nonetheless.

Hotaru smirked at him "take me on a date"

Ruka look shocked and the nearby fan girls fainted.

* * *

"Ok Hotaru I agree to take you on a date now where can we go?"

Hotaru looked at him emotionless "you are the guy you pick"

Ruka sighed as he walked around central town. "are you hungry?"

Hotaru shook her head 'no'

He sighed again "do you want to go shopping?" he hoped she said no to that one too.

To his relief she did say no.

But then he had no idea where to take her. "the park?"

'no'

"a walk on the beach?"

"we dont have a beach on school grounds"

"the movies?"

She actually thought about this one.

"ok"

Ruka nodded and walked to the movies "which one do you want to see?"

Hotaru look at the movie's and smirked "i want to see saw"

Ruka nodded and bought the ticket.

Hotaru smirked as she took he camera from her hide-out 'oh yes she said she would give them back, but he didnt said she couldnt take new ones, now did he?'

* * *

It's been a few weeks since both Hotaru and Mikan came to school they have made a lot of new friends. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, etc.

Natsume and Mikan have gotten closer...or so she says.

Ruka is still mad at Hotaru for taking pictures of him screaming at the bloody scenes and hiding behind her.

Koko is very amused by both of this thoughts though he was threatened not to say anything.

Narumi had enjoyed how his students were working and had added club activities to the school.

Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Nonoko, Sumire and Nobara took Tai chi. A chinese martial arts.

Hotaru, Ruka, Kitsuneme and Mochu took taekwondo. A japanese fighting style.

The rest of the class decided to take the easiest clubs. Art, Economic Class, French class, etc.

The problem about the clubs were that, well I can put them in order:

1- students get something fun to do

2- sutdents release stress

3- students enjoy therselves interacting with others

4-students work better with teachers

Now all of those have work perfectly but, what a better way than to Ruka take revenge on Hotaru for the pictures of the day.

What a better way to kick Natsume's ass for looking at her underwear drawer that morning?

And it was a fighting class so they couldnt get punish.

Now there is the problem.

Which lead us to here.

The nurses office.

The funny thing is.

Ruka was the one who got hurt.

Mikan and Natsume's fight was equal. who lead to Mikan screaming she wanted a revenge but thats not the point.

The point was that poor poor Ruka was wounded and couldnt do anything about the mischiveous Hotaru that kept taking pictures of him from all points of view.

Natsume and Mikan both ignored them and walked out of the office just to bump with Narumi.

Mikan stared at Narumi who looked like he was in a rush.

"Are you ok?" she asked him with a worried expression.

"Ah! Mikan just who I was looking for! come on!" he took her hand and pull her away from Natsume who was glaring at him.

Narumi just smiled at him "Dont worry Natsume once im finish with her I'll give her back!!"

There was a sudden fire on his hair which Narumi ignored since Mikan would put it out once he's out of view.

* * *

Once they arrived at the principal's office she was greeted by Serina, Reo (he's a good guy here xp no bad guys on my story) and Persona.

Mikan stared at Persona for a while then nodded at everyone.

"What's wrong?"

Narumi smiled apologetic at her "We need your help" he said

Mikan nodded "on what?"

Persona walked to her "we broke our contract with the band that was coming for the end of the winter festival's competition,and we dont have someone to fill the time we need to count votes" he said straight to the point.

Mikan stared at him for a while thinking "well I don mind filling up but I was suppose to participate on the competition..."

All teachers stared at her.

Mikan sighed "I guess there's no choice"

Narumi shook his head smiling "If is ok with you, you can sing at the start and at the end. Both Mikan and Kiseki can sing"

Mikan looked at Narumi and he nodded. She turned to Serina and Reo and both of them nodded. Lastly she looked at Persona.

Before she could think about it she asked "do I know you from somewhere?"

Persona gave a deep chuckled and nodded "You may sing twice" with that he walked away not answering Mikan's question.

Mikan looked back at Narumi and nodded "very well then I'll talk to my manager and i'll rehearse both songs"

With that she left the room to search for her blackmailing manager.

After the door closed Narumi looked at Persona once "Wont you say anything to her?"

Persona looked at him "There's no need for that"

"But-" Reo shook his head at him

Narumi nodded and walked away. Serina following after.

Reo looked at him "You know she is of age already to know"

Persona grunted and walked out leaving Reo alone.

Reo shook his head "Man....are all Sakura's so annoying? geez..."

* * *

It's been already four weeks since Mikan started rehearsing.

Hotaru had been annoyed that Mikan had taken her choice without telling her and to top it all, she had interrupted her alone time with Ruka, not that she would say anything, she said it was because she needed those pictures.

The competition was tonight and Mikan was rehearsing once more before going to her room and get ready.

"And that's all!! Thanks a bunch for coming guys! I'll see you in a few hours!" Mikan yelled at her band mates as she jump off the artificial stage and ran to Hotaru.

"Ru! I need to run to my dorm bath take my change of clothes and run back here to make preparations. I need my make up artist and dresser ready I also need to brush my wig"Panted Mikan as she started to jump where she was standing.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her.

"Mikan go to your dorm and take a calming bath. The change of clothes is ready. The make up artist was near when I talk to him and the one who will do your hair is already here."

"Awesome! Thanks Ru! I'll be back in an hour or so bye!" with that Mikan took off running to the dorms.

"this girl is impossible" muttered Hotaru as she continue to make preparations.

Mikan was running to her dorms when she bump into someone. She frowned and stood up panting "Im so sorry" she bowed and was about to run away when a hand hold her wrist.

"and why are you in such a rush"

Mikan smiled and turn around "Natsume!!" then she forwned "I need to get ready for tonight's concert"

Natsume raised an eyebrow "but there still a few hours left"

Mikan nodded "yes but girl need to do hair, make-up, nail and clothes. Boys dont work so hard"

Natsume grunted.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Mikan huffed "can you let me go? I need a bath badly"

Natsume smirk "I can help you with that if you want"

Mikan shook her head. She was already use to his tauntings "One of this days im going to say yes and you will back off"

Natsume gave her a sly smirk "Why would I?" he released her and walked away.

Mikan shrugged and rush to her dorm. A long cold shower waited her. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

It's been three hours since Hotaru last saw Mikan. To say she was growing impatient wouldnt be a lie. She was about to go look for her when Mikan appear on the room.

"Finally! What took you so long!?" Hotaru always got tense when Kiseki would participate and since Mikan will sing as two different persons it was worse.

"MAKE-UP! DRESSER! MOVE!!"

Two guys came rushing with make-up's of different kinds as Mikan smiled at them closing her eyes.

The both of them got to work quickly while the dresser talk to them and decided for the outfit.

She would wear a style close to Kiseki's. Black tight jeans with black boots over the jeans that reach under her knee. She will have a sleveless black shirt with silver and gold details and silver hooprings with bracelets on both hand in gold and silver. Her make up is black and silver and pink lips.

Hotaru was making sure everything was going according to plan in one hour Mikan was done and on time to go on stage.

Hotaru wished her good luck as Narumi started the contest calling her name as the first contestant.

Mikan gave a wide smile. Eyes sparkling and everything when she got onstage.

"Good Evening Gakuen Alice!!!"

A roar of voices screaming was like music to her ears.

"Tonight! Im going to sing something I wrote for this contest I hope all of you enjoy Rock star!"

(i dont own the lyrics nor the song Miley Cyrus does xp)

'Sometimes I walk

a little faster in

the school hallway

Just to get next to you!'

'Somedays I spend

A little extra time

In the morning

Just to impress you!'

'Guess you dont notice

Guess you don't need to

Sad you're not seeing

what you're missing!'

On the outside shying away

On the inside dying to say!'

'I'm unusual, not so typical

Way to smart to be waiting around!

Tai Chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I can fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star!

I Might even be a rock star!'

'Sometimes I wish

when the phone rings

that it would be you saying

"let's hang out"

Then you confess

that there's something special

Between us

why dont we find out!'

'You dont even know me

Guess you dont need me

Why you're not seeing

what you're missing

On the outside shying away

On the inside dying to say!'

'I'm unusual not so typical

Way to smart to be waiting around

Tai Chi practicing

Snowboard champion

I can fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star!'

'If you only knew the real me

I might even be a rockstar

Im telling you the we are meant to be

And wouldnt it be nice if you could see

That I really am a rockstar'

yeah! wooh!

'Yeah, I really am a rockstar!'

'A rockstar'

'Im unusual not so typical

way to smart to be waiting around

Tai Chi practicing

snowboard champion

I can fix the flat on your car'

'Rocking where ever we are!!!

yeah yeah yeah!

Cause I really am a rockstar

I am a rockstar

Woah oh oh! Yeah!'

"Good night everybody!!" she finished as she took off stage running.

Hotaur was smirking at her while Mikan was holding on her knees panting "so you can fix the flat of my car huh?"

Mikan glared at her as she walked to her changing room Kiseki was up in half an hour she needed to change make up, take out her wig and dress...again...

* * *

"And that was our last contestant let's give up another round of aplausse to all of our participants!" the students cheer as Narumi smiled.

"Tonight we have a huge surprise to all of you! Since starting today you have winter vacations we invited someone special to sing a song while we count votes"

Th students all cheer and a chuckled was heard. Narumi looked up to see Mikan I mean Kiseki with the mic in hand walking to Narumi. She didnt even greeted them when everyone was already screaming and chanting her name.

Narumi laughed and wink at Kiseki. She had her hair spiked at the crown of her head with a side ponytail her highlight shining with the stage light. She had on a black dress the reach above her knees and black neon green heels. Her make up was neon green and her lips were black. She looked like a gothic about to sing. Which is what she was.

"Good evening... Ga-ku-en A-li-ce" she said with a taunting voice.

Everyone started to scream louder as she gave deep chuckle and nodded to Narumi.

"Well you all know here here it is BLACK MIRACLE!!!"

If they could scream louder it happened that or they got energy where they didnt had because Hotaru had an annoyed expression and Kiseki was smiling wickedly at them. Looking at the students jumping for her.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

"YES!!!!!"

"how have all of you been doing?" she changed her tone of voice it sounded wicked like she was taunting everyone there while she looked at everyone infront of the stage.

"FINE/GREAT/YOU'RE HOT"were the replies.

She raised an eyebrow at the you're hot comment but ignored it and continue walking around the stage slowly.

"glad to know" she stopped at the left corner of the stage and look down. Natsume was standing his back one of the post staring at her. She smirked and motioned with her finger at him.

"come here you" Natsume raised an eyebrow but didnt made a gesture to show he was moving.

She smirked again "NAT-SU-ME! dont be a bad boy"

He had a shocked face about her knowing his name. Since he didnt had an option he jump over stage.

Kiseki threw an arm around his shoulder "now, who like's this hot boy besides me?"

A loud ME was heard and Kiseki chuckled. Natsume only frowned.

"ne natsumeee" Kiseki was staring at him. Everything was suddenly silence.

"hn?" he was trying not to show it but he was nervous.

"do you know how to backup a singer?"

Natsume glared at her "no"

But she was already calling her dancers in "great! natsume will be my backup singer!! how about that girls? Im sure he can win his girls heart singing" Kiseki winked at him and took her 'dress' off. Under her suppose to be dress she had a leather black drees spaghetti strap showing clevege. She set loose her hair and shook her head.

She wink to the crowd "shall we?"

She gave a mic to Natsume "don't worry Natty you'll know what you have to do Im sure Mikan put this song to you a few times already."

Natsume stared at her but didnt say anything since she was already on her place. Once the song started Natsume widen his eyes. Mikan had made him learn the whole song with the steps of the dance! He frown did Mikan knew Kiseki? Now that he think about it they look alike. He shrugged he'll ask later.

(I was going to put the song but it will be too annoying so the song is fergalicious by fergie the logo version ^.^)

* * *

After the song ended everyone started to cheer and clap and scream encore but Kiseki just said she had another place to be and left the stage.

Natsume followed her until Hotaru stopped him.

She narrowed her eyes at him "where do you think you're going?"

Natsume smirked at him "Ruka was asking for you this morning, he was complaining he hasnt see you in a while"

Hotaru had a slight blush but glared at him "and?"

"Let him pass Ru! is ok"

Natsume smirked at her and she glared at him throwing at high kick.

"miss me" he said as he continue on his way.

Hotaru smirked at him "oh but I did got you" she muttered as she stared the the mini cam with mic she put on his back.

* * *

Natsume walked and stood on Kiseki's changing room. He was about to knock but refrain and just walk in.

"jeez as rude as always kitty cat"

Natsume looked up to see Mikan? "where's Kiseki?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. "why are you looking for her?"

Natsume stared at her then shrugged "she sang the song you've been driling in my head for the past month"

Mikan smirked "oh yes, I wanted you onstage with me"

Natsume looked confused now

Mikan squealed "you look so cute when you get confused!!"

That made him frown "what do you mean by stage with me?"

Just then Narumi decided to enter "AWESOME PERFOMANCE!! I have to say Both performance were brilliant!"

Natsume walked closer to Mikan "both?"

Narumi looked at Mikan then at Natsume "uh....sorry for interrupting?"

Mikan laughed and shook her head "no Narumi is ok I was about to tell Natsume"

"oh"

Hotaru came in holding hands with a blushing Ruka

Mikan noticed this but didnt say anything. Natsume was simply 'glaring' at Mikan and Narumi was staring at the make-up artist that was making eyes at him.

"Mikan you know what this mean right?"

Mikan smiled at Hotaru "that I will have a duet from now on!"

Hotaru for the first time in her entire life wanted to hit herself with a wall.

Mikan was about to start explaining when a reporter burst in "KISEKI!"

Mikan stared at the reporter "uh....she left"

The reporter stared at Mikan for a moment then sighed dramatically and left.

Just as the door closed she burst out laughing.

"Damn that woman is a major stalker!"

Hotaru shook her head and explained the situation about Mikan to both guy while Mikan was laughing. Narumi was nowhere to be found.

"MIKAN IS KISEKI!?!?!?!?!" Ruka suddenly scream

Natsume was staring at Mikan weirdly and opened his mouth to say something when the door was open again.

"AHA! I KNEW KISEKI WAS HERE!!" the reporter said as she look at the room again.

She look like a total psycho...

"uh..."

Mikan sighed and smile at her "we were talking about our halloween disguises"

The woman blushed apologize and left.

Mikan started to laugh out loud again when Natsume started talking.

"So you are Kiseki?"

Mikan nodded

"can I ask you something then?"

Mikan nodded sitting besides him.

Natsume smirked at her giving a peck on the lips making her blush then whispered in her ear his question and took off running.

"NATSUME YOU FREAKING PERVERT THIS WAS THE LAST OF IT HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?!?" she yelled as she run off after him.

Ruka looked at Hotaru "what did he said?"

Hotaru smirked and put one of the headphones on his ear while re-playing the camera Natsume had.

Ruka blushed at how they looked and after he heard what Natsume said burst out laughing.

_"Tell me then Mikan_

_if you are so stinking rich...._

_why dont you buy mature underwear?"_

* * *

That's it!! omg guys you wont believe this! THERE WAS AN EXPLOTION WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS!!! i almost had a heart attack I jump and didnt dare to move i tho it was an earthquake and after that the neighboors were all like 'something crashed! the sky is orange we can see fire; and stuff and i was like SHIT A PLAN CRASHED AND EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE DIDNT NOTCE?!?!?!? everyone was sleeping it was at 12 25 or something and i was so into this when that happen T+T.

Maa who cares im alright and i hope no one got hurt it will take 3 days to turn that fire off and we might get evacuated T_T.

also i want to say I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT ADDING A NEW STORY FOR SO LOOONG!!! i kno i had a lot of request people asking me 2 write a new fic and shit but i didnt had the time! College is a bitch so yeah im already near finals which is worse I have my hotmail fill with ff pm's of story's i like that got updated and i havent got the time to read them so im so sorry!!! when i get another extra free time and inspiration i promise i will write an M rated fic ^_^ you guys can even tell me ideas as how 2 do it xD well no more shit

HOW WAS IT!?!? DID YOU LIKE IT?????????????????????? I hope u did cause I didnt use beta on this i wrote it on ff and im going 2 save and post xp sorry for mistakes!! R&R!!!!

TILL NEXT TIMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
